Talk:Ultimo Fanon Wiki
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the 'main page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the '''Community Portal or Forums.'' HOLY F-ING CRAP!!! Am I even on the same wiki as before!?!? O_o--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]] 08:25, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Hehe, I see that you like the new skin(?) XD I thought that the place needed a Forum-like look to it, so I decided to use these particular colors. Although, I might wanna modify them here and there in case I wanna make the place look even more fancy. But ja, this is the new KFL. [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 14:23, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Well, I must admit that I liked the green and white color scheme.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]] 16:59, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Well, the ultimate goal for me here is to use a color scheme that looks good while trying to be as neutral-looking as possible. You know how the Doji have colors which represent them, correct? If I kept the green color scheme, then one might think that this Wiki is favorable towards a certain element in the Ultimo universe. So, wouldn't it make sense to use colors that are neutral from other colors in order to make others think that this place isn't favorable towards any elements, such as good or evil? These skin colors are just an experiment anyway, just for me to see if I can get any positive feedback on it. Here's the type of skin choices I want for this place once, and if, it becomes independent from Wikia: For the default color scheme I wanna choose colors which will make the content easy to read and edit, but also preserve the idea that all types of good and evil elements are treated/viewed equally. BUT, here's the nice thing about what I have in mind: Users can make their own personal skins to use. So if somebody doesn't like the default skin (whatever it's gonna look like in the future), then that person will be able to make their own skins to use so they can see the colors of the Wiki, along with the functions that'll be present on their pages, the way they see fit. Every regular user and above will be able to have this option. You want your green and white color scheme back? Then why not remake it for your own personal use around the site? [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 18:24, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Well, that sounds interesting. Though I don't know how to make alterations like this.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]] 19:03, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Before the skin change, there used to be a way where users could modify/create their own skins, which could then be used in your preferences. Basically, I think the coding to make your own personal skins is something like this: User:username/skinname.css I learned of this information from the Help Wiki, so if you wanna learn more I'd go and look around that place, because I know I saw something about that there. However, for obvious reasons we can't make our own personal skins now (I tried doing it a few days ago, it didn't work). Unless this place can be moved to another provider than can allow that particular option, anyway. [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 20:32, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Yep, just another reason to move.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]] 21:21, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Indeed. Still, I think that it'd be best if we make up our minds on what we're gonna do soon, because how much longer will it be until (and if) Wikia decides to eliminate most customization of skins altogther? Or worse, they might get rid of Monobook and we'll be stuck with nothing but Oasis. That skin is utter shit in my opinion, especially considering the difficulties I have in navigating with it. Also, it makes pages miles long, it screws up content here and there, and it makes the whole place look something like Facebook/Twitter. Sure, I want this Wiki to not be entirely Wikia-like, but I don't want it looking anything like Facebook. But yeah, for all we know it's only a matter of time before more of our creative freedom is limited, and our voices ignored completely. [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 04:28, March 24, 2011 (UTC) I know. Nero's dad is taking super long, which f-ing stinks, but it's something. And hopefully nothing like that will happen...--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]] 04:36, March 24, 2011 (UTC) It's taking so long that it almost feels like it's never gonna happen, but that's just me. And I'm hoping nothing like that happens too, but after reading about Wikia's history a little, I wouldn't be surprised if they did something else to piss off the older Users and make things more dificult for us. [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 04:38, March 24, 2011 (UTC) I know, and sometimes it does seem like Nero is making excuses, but we've just got to have faith at the moment.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]] 04:42, March 24, 2011 (UTC) A part of me suspects that he is making excuses, so if it turns out to be true, I probably won't be as surprised but I'll most likely be pissed off. Anyway, you got any suggestions on how the skin should be modified? We could just go along with this, but I think that maybe we can improve a little. It'd be nice if Shelly was here, so there'd be more heads that could think ideas. [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 04:50, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Weeell... maybe a brighter color for text; black n' orange is too Halloween-ish.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]] 04:51, March 24, 2011 (UTC) A golden/yellowish color, perhaps? Least for some parts of the text. [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 04:53, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Well.... blue for normal text, purple (or some other color, maybe the gold-yelow you suggested) for links, and red for broken links. That'll be a nice constrast to the black on here.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]] 05:03, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I'll try modifying the skins later and se how they turn out. [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 05:07, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Alright. But plz try for a different shade of blue from my signature ^^|--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]] 05:11, March 24, 2011 (UTC)